D-subminiature or D-sub connectors are a common type of electrical connector. D-sub connectors can be modified for use for fiber optic communication and network ports. Typically the connectors comprise a male connector having a male adapter that receives a fiber optic contact and a female connector having a female adapter that also receives a fiber optic contact. The adapters mount the fiber optic contacts in the respective connector. After the connectors are mated, a ceramic sleeve in the female connector surrounds ends of the fiber optic contacts. Modifying the connectors to receive fiber optic contacts requires high precision to ensure that the contacts are properly aligned. Otherwise, the fiber optic contacts can engage the ceramic sleeve and break the sleeve.